Fire to the end
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Another fire breaks out in the year 2003 Channa never lost anyone in the fire but this time the fire called it price


Note; Okay this is a Pokemon Fanfic as well as it has Pokemon, this story follows some of my other fire stories but they are in caps so I can't publish them, but you might just have to go with the flow um PG13 on the safe sides characters deaths, none of these people are characters or actors they are people from my school I am pretty sure it okay, I edited some things that probably wouldn't be allowed in my real one same with the next sequel  
  
Note to Fanfiction Staff, Um I was sure that I should be this in pokemon if not can you fanfic staff tell me where this catory falls in  
  
Progue: High School seem to go fast. It is already June the 4 of 2002 6 days before my birthday yeah!!. But I didn't know it will be the worst. High fire danger. When I heard that it reminded me of the fire in 2001 and 2000. It was really terrible luckily only a line of trees were burnt in Birkdale, Wellington point had one of its English rooms destroyed but nothing else, 2002 is a very new year for me where I am in love and lots of things have changed. Not to mention I have lots of Pokemon, this time I made sure to get lots of water pokemon in case the fire ever happened again luckily I did.  
  
Chapter 1 I was walking down the pathway of Wellington Point state high school when I noticed that the hot and dry day got a lot hotter then the forecast predict it, it was like 40 degrees "Hello anyone awake" said a voice "Huh?" I said looking up  
  
"Oh Kristen hi sweetie" I replied then I looked out into the clear sky, seeing nothing but blueness, Kristen looked at me "What wrong babe" Kristen asked "Oh nothing really, I got to go to the SEU we are meant to do some things their love ya" then I gave her a kiss and walked to the room Kristen stared after me "What I did I do" she asked her self, "Nothing it just the hot weather that got him worried, can't blame him" I voice said behind her  
  
"Claire, What are you talking about?" she asked "What you telling me that you have no clue what happened in 2001 and 2000" she said "Well if you talking about these fires I was on holidays both times then." She replied "But I did hear about them" she said "Well that why" she replied "Oh okay I will see him at lunch" then Kristen walked away "Hmm well she lucky she never got stuck in a major fire" Claire muttered to herself she noticed that the once-blue sky was becoming smoking.  
  
I looked at my watch 9:45 we were playing a game it wasn't boring I just wanted to see Kristen again I did not notice the fire that closed in our school the only fire drills that could be heard were the Birkdale state school and redlands collage as our fire alarm was broken, "Okay Channa your turn" said my teacher Miss Henderson I looked up then I got up and took my turn then I sat down once I did so I looked out the window since no one noticed anything or smelled anything no one would of seen the black smoke crowed around the SEU and couldn't hear any screams of terror because we had music on as well, then I looked out to see black thick smoke I screamed (Well in terror because it fire and the fire from the last past two years have haunted me.) "Channa what is it" Miss Henderson said then she too looked at side to reveal not just smoke but the flames as well.  
  
I ran with two of my best friends out of the school heading towards the Wellingtion Pt beach "Tell me again how long was it last time I asked them "About 40 and 70 miles each" Jenna replied then I halted and turned back to the fire "Channa would of ran back and found me by now" ; "I have to get to him what happens if he hasn't came out yet." she cried then Kristen ran back to the school "Kristen get back her it not worth it, he probably out" she shouted then she too started running but Rachel stopped her "Don't" she replied then she threw three pokeballs which reveal the three starter water pokemon all evolved "Swapert, Blastoise, Fergetiler go get rid of that fire" she said fractily then Jenna also threw a pokeball letting out a ponyta "Quick go back sure Kristen makes it" she said then four pokemon ran towards the fire.  
  
"Channa" Kristen cried out as she ran into the fire coughing even though the smoke was thick she knew where the Seu was and she also heard cries of Help one of them was me, "Blastoise, Mudkip" I choose you" Kristen yelled as she threw two pokeballs come on Channa needs us" she said then all three ran to the seu "Blast, Mud!!" the two pokemon cried as they used hydro pump "CHANNA! GUYS! OUT HERE" Kristen screamed "We can't the door is stucked the only way out" a voice cried out "Blastiose and Mudkip you know what to do" she said they both nodded and blasted the door opened then everyone in the room poured out  
  
"Follow Flareon" Channa said to everyone else as his fire pokemon let the others to safety "Come Kristen" I said "Wait their still someone in their she replied then she ran in "KRISTEN" Channa yelled then Kristen found the person lindsey a girl with theropolis "Lindsey quick get out" Kristen said "Why?" she asked "I don't have time then she grabbed her and threw her out as a beam on fire knocked her out  
  
"Linsey are you cough cough okay" I asked "Yes I cough am" she replied "Channa! Lets go," Jill shouted "But Kristen is still in their we have to go" she yelled then picked Lindsey up and grabbed in and we got on her Doudrio a bird pokemon then the pokemon ran off out of the school.  
  
We reached Wellington point beach where their were dozen of people scared, the Fire was still closing in, 'Channa I am so glad you are here, I guess Kristen knew what she doing" jenna replied "Jenna Kristen is still inside" I said  
  
A/N So did you think this was good please review 


End file.
